EL ABISMO
by Death God Raven
Summary: Una simple persecución queda convirtiéndose en el inicio de una pesadilla para Tsurara y Ryuuji, solos sin saber en donde están, la única compañia que tienen son ellos mismos y tendrán que aprender a confiar en ellos, para sobrevivir en este nuevo mundo.


**Bueno tengo que confesar que desde hace buen rato esta pareja me llamaba la atención, fuera de que soy de ese frente que apoya al 100 % Tsurara x Rikuo, pero hoy no he podido aguantar más después de leer el 184 y 185; he decidido escribir sobre ellos dos Ryuuji x Tsurara, sin más el prologo.**

* * *

><p><strong>EL ABISMO<strong>

**PROLOGO**

* * *

><p>La brisa mecía los pastizales inmensamente, varias sombras se movían por el silencio de la noche.<p>

¡Date prisa Kubinashi! – decía Tsurara – el va a escapar – corrían a todo lo que su cuerpo le daba, como un somple humano podía correr de esa manera - ¡Tsurara se fue por el sendero al bosque! – decía Rikuo en su modo noche.

Entraron al bosque - ¿por dónde se fue? – decía Rikuo entre dientes - Rikuo-sama separémonos – todos tomaron un camino alterno para intentar encontrar al prófugo, lo estaban persiguiendo había robado una soga que estaba embrujada y nada menos se la había robado a una deidad local.

Antes cuando fueron todos a evaluar el caso de la deidad, este les dijo que era crucial que la recuperaran ya que podía desatar muchos desastres si no se sabía usar correctamente.

Esa es la explicación de porque el clan Nura se había involucrado en este asunto, Tsurara corría a toda velocidad detrás de una sombra que se dirigía a una cueva, ella lo siguió sigilosamente sin hacer un solo ruido, pero en la oscuridad choco con algo – duele – mínimo era una pared la que había chocado con ella - ¿qué haces aquí Yuki-onna? – una voz que se le hacía muy familiar le hablaba en la oscuridad - ¿eres tu Onmyouji? – pregunto dudosa ella – más bien ¿Qué tú haces aquí? – hizo la corrección ella – nada, solo andaba buscando Yuki-onna por aquí para atacarlas en la oscuridad cuando están distraídas – ella se levanto – ah ya veo, que bien – se quedo quieta y lo miro molesta – como que desprevenida, estaba siguiendo a alguien y ahora apuesto que lo perdí.

Escucharon pasos – los dos se pusieron alerta – estoy persiguiendo a un humano que robo un objeto sagrado a una deidad – el pareció sorprendido – yo estoy buscando también a un hombre que robo un libro sagrado al clan Keikan – los dos se miraron y exclamaron a la vez – ¡no me digas que es la misma persona! – los dos se miraron horrorizados – deja de hacer eso – le espeto ryuuji – eso debería de decir yo.

Los paso se alejaban hacia el interior de la cueva – vamos – dijo él, ella lo siguió, ya después de seguir en la cueva por 20 minutos más no veían que llegaban a algún lugar – esto es raro ya deberíamos haber dado con él – se preguntaba Tsurara - ¿qué es esto? – Ryuuji pareció ver con la antorcha que llevaba unas pisadas y con la mirada las siguió hasta donde se iban, se dio cuenta que terminaban detrás de Yuki-onna – hey cuidado – pero ya era demasiado tarde, corrió hacia ella y el sujeto en cuestión apareció tras ella.

Movió la soga como si tratara de amarrar algo, Ryuuji llego donde Yuki-onna para apartarla pero la soga los había envuelto a ambos – es hora de probar el primer hechizo del libro – reía enfermamente – invoco a todo aquello sin forma, doy como ofrenda a este humano y a esta yokai, a cambio de poder – el empezó a brillar y debajo de él apareció un circulo con signos que en sus vidas habían visto.

No podía moverse, habían quedado paralizados – ahora llévate el pago – termino el sujeto de recitar, un agujero negro se abrió en el suelo debajo de los dos y cayeron hacia la infinita nada.

* * *

><p>Un rayo de luz le pegaba a Tsurara en la cara, estaba cómoda donde dormía, sabía que tenía que preparar el desayuno pero realmente estaba muy buena la cama, aunque había un olor a humano que le intrigaba ya que estaba segura que ella no dormía cerca de Rikuo-sama.<p>

Se removió un poco en su lecho de descanso – tengo que preparar el desayuno – sintió que alguien puso una mano en su barbilla, ella abrió sus ojos pesadamente – que bien que tengas que hacer el desayuno, pero primero dime donde estamos – dijo Ryuuji a centímetros de su cara – ehh! – solo se escucho el grito en el espeso bosque - ¿qué crees que haces? – dijo ella levantándose y arreglándose el kimono.

Nada, dormía plácidamente hasta que alguien empezó a moverse encima mío – ella se sonrojo – deja de decir las cosas así – le grito molesta – pero de cualquier forma ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunto él, ahora que Tsurara lo pensaba, no parecía ser el mismo bosque de antes si no más bien parecía muy exótico.

Busquemos a ver si vemos a alguien – dijo Ryuuji, no le gustaba como iban las cosas – bien – caminaron un buen rato pero no veían a nadie – esto no tiene fin – decía Tsurara afligida, se paró de repente – oye escucho voces cerca – dijo Tsurara, Ryuuji volteo – vamos – caminaron un poco más – son youkais – dijo Tsurara – oh ¿pero que tenemos aquí? – dos youkais enormes con formas de aves y que se asemejaban a los ogros - la comida viene por si sola a nosotros…pero que es ese olor…huele como…un humano – el otro youkai se acercó a comprobar – si es cierto, hace 1000 años que no como uno – Ryuuji los miraba molesto, quienes eran ellos para tratar de comérselo, mientras de lado de Tsurara no entendía por qué decía que no había humano desde hace 1000 años, ¿Dónde diablos se encontraban?

Bueno a comer – grito uno dirigiéndose a Ryuuji – yo me comeré a la mujer – dijo el otro – ve Gen Gen – dijo Ryuji alzando la mano, pero nada paso, se quedo extrañado un momento y corrió hacia otro lado para evadir al gigante, Tsurara planeaba congelar a su enemigo emitió un soplido que no paso de eso - ¿pero qué? – dijo ella, Ryuuji se lanzo en pos de ella y consiguió quitarla del camino del otro youkai – creo que tenemos que irnos – la agarro por la cintura y la alzo como si tratara de un saco de papas – déjame – ella peleaba se sentía avergonzada que la llevaran así – cállate.

Se lanzo barranco abajo, escapando de los dos youkais, se escondieron en un árbol gigante, vieron a los lejos como los youkais los buscaban – creo que llegar aquí no fue lo único que nos hicieron – dijo Ryuuji mirando sus manos – Yuki-onna trata de congelar algo – ella lo hizo, pero no pasaba nada – creo que no tenemos ningún poder aquí…

* * *

><p><strong>Hasta aquí el prologo, jejej ya se estoy loca y ¿saben qué? No me importa, me gusta esta pareja, así que si les gusto…y quieren más <strong>**capítulos**

**Dejen reviews XD**

**DEATH GOD RAVEN**


End file.
